Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) devices may become next generation display devices as substitutes for liquid crystal display devices, for having advantages of, e.g., active light-emitting capability, good temperature characteristics, low power consumption, fast response, flexibility, ultra-thin thickness, and low cost. OLED flat panel display technology is moving toward a phase at which mass production technology is increasingly mature and market demand is rapidly growing.
In the existing technology, a small organic molecule material used in a light extraction layer in an OLED device may be sensitive to moisture and oxygen. Further, the light extraction layer and a thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer above the light extraction layer may have a poor refractive index matching, resulting in a loss of light through the TFE layer.